Remind me to Thank Dad
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: COMPLETE[WINCEST of the SamDean persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH][Preseries Sam is 18, Dean is 21]Sam wants to finish his paper for school but Dean has other ideas.


It was well past one in the morning when Dean stumbled into the two-bedroom-ed apartment they'd been living in for the past eight months--they'd been in that apartment for eight months because Sam would rather get eaten by a werewolf than have to move schools when his senior year was practically over. He couldn't fathom why the lights in the living room were on when he got back from the bar. And in the state Dean was in he couldn't believe he could pull words like fucking _fathom _out of his ass when he was almost but not quite plastered.

Dean shook his head. _'Why the hell _are _the lights in the living room on? Dad's out on a hunt and it's fucking _one in the morning_; Sam should be asleep or out with his 'intellectual' friends or some shit.'_ He shook his head again and shut the door behind him. Dean grinned lopsidedly when he managed to get his boots off _without _landing himself on his ass.

Dean yawned loudly and had just about decided to hightail it on into his and Sam's bedroom to hit the sack and that was when he realized it; the quite obvious aroused bulge pressing against the zip of his too-tight-to-be-sporting-an-erection-jeans. He frowned down at his crotch and groaned.

His trip to the local bar hadn't been as successful as he'd hoped. Dean wasn't able to get as hammered as he'd have liked; worrying himself over Sam and his scrawny ass all alone at their apartment; his worry of his Sammy crushing all thoughts of his attention seeking ego. Thus the reasoning in which he found himself back in the entryway of their apartment staring down at the offending throbbing between his legs.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and made to pass the living room but he doubled-back when he caught sight of Sam. He furrowed his brow and swallowed, _'Huh, looks like little Sammy _is _still awake.' _Dean glanced to his groin and his face split with a wicked grin.

With his mind made up he pulled off his jacket and threw it in the general direction of the kitchen table. He leant up against the doorframe to the living room and just looked at Sam; Sam was sitting on the couch, one long leg curled gracefully beneath his body, the other leg bent at the knee with his forearm resting against it, a bowl of cereal grasped in one huge hand, the other poised at his mouth with a spoon full of cereal. Dean noticed that Sam was wearing his pajamas, an old pair of loose grey drawstring sweatpants, and a too small camouflage patterned waffle shirt, accessorizing his pajamas with a pair of tattered headphones, connected to his laptop settled on the coffee table, hung around his neck.

Dean could hear the muffled sounds of The Clash coming from Sam's headphones and Dean gave a little half-smile. _'Hell, at least it's a step up from that indie shit he was listening to.'_

He watched as Sam brought another spoonful of cereal up to his mouth and opened wide to fit the huge spoon in without making a mess of himself; Dean found that his body found this action to be decidedly arousing as his cock gave a very approving throb.

Dean looked on as Sam set his bowl of cereal on the table next to his laptop and Sam leant closer to the computer and scrolled through something on the screen; his eyes flitting wildly across it as he mumbled to himself. Dean saw this as his moment to attack.

"Sammy. Not watching porn without me are you?" he greeted, knocking Sam out of his concentration with a sharp gasp as his little brother clutched at his chest.

"Jesus Christ, Dean, give me a goddamn heart attack why don't you. Fuck."

Dean laughed and pushed himself away from the door frame and planted himself practically _on top _of Sam as he sat by his brother. He rubbed the top of his head against the side of Sam's neck and reveled in the way Sam's breath hitched. "What're you still doin' up, Sammy?" He asked, his other hand coming up to stroke Sam's cheek.

"I-I," stuttered Sam when Dean's thumb traced over his bottom lip, "I'm finishing up a paper."

"Hm," Dean turned Sam's face towards his own, "On a Friday night? Shouldn't you be out getting laid?"

Sam looked pointedly at their close proximity and back into Dean's eyes, rolling his own. He sighed and whispered, "What do you think, Dean?"

"Attaboy, Sammy," grinned Dean, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Sam's.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he let himself be kissed for a moment, humming appreciatively as Dean's tongue licked along his bottom lip and briefly swept inside. He put a hand to Dean's chest and gently pushed him away, "Dean, c'mon, man, I want to finish my paper."

Dean groaned in frustration, "It's one in the morning Sam; as in today's _Saturday_. I betcha this paper ain't even due until next Friday." When Sam's face flushed Dean knew he had his answer, "You're sucha nerd, Geekboy. Christ, cantcha do your papers the night before like all the other kids?" he asked, mouthing along the long column of Sam's neck.

"No, because I kinda want to graduate with _A's, _Dean."

"Sucha nerd," repeated Dean, a small affectionate smile quirking his lips as he sucked at the hollow at the base of Sam's neck.

"_Dean_," whined Sam, though he tilted his neck to the side to allow Dean easier access.

"C'mon, Sammy," urged Dean, pressing his hips against Sam's bent leg, "m'fuckin' horny.''

Sam gasped as he felt the hard line of Dean's erection against his thigh, "Couldn't find someone at the bar to take care of it for you, eh?"

Dean frowned against Sam's neck, "You really think I'd sleep around on you, man?"

Sam turned away from his computer and cupped Dean's chin, turning his brother's face to look into his eyes. He held Dean's gaze and found what he was looking for and smiled, kissing Dean softly before he replied, "Of course not, Dean," he shrugged, "you love me."

"Damn straight," mumbled Dean, pulling at Sam's skin with his teeth and soothing the sting with his tongue.

Sam leant forward again and clicked and clacked away at the keys as he asked, genuinely curious, "Why do you go to the bars anyway if not to pick up people?"

Dean shrugged and sucked a mark at the juncture between Sam's neck and his shoulder, "M'a sociable kinda guy, Sam, I like talking to people, and because ya' know, since I _am _twenty-one and all I go because I _can_; s'a rite."

"I see," muttered Sam, trying hard to ignore the little kitten licks Dean was flicking across the mark he'd sucked into his neck, continuing with his paper. He wasn't sure how he was even able to _think _with Dean draped across his side like he was, but it seemed Dean's teasing was fueling his need to finish the paper so he could jump Dean and fuck him into the couch.

Dean was getting frustrated with the way his little brother paid him no attention. He knew that when Sam went into his schoolwork there was usually no way to pull him out again. However, Dean was amazed that even the promise of sex was no distraction for Sam.

Sam finished his typing and scrolled back up the page, reading back over what he wrote before leaning back against the couch with a satisfied sigh. He turned to Dean and offered his brother a smile as he placed a hand on Dean's thigh, purposefully close to Dean's crotch, and leant in for a kiss.

Dean had had it. Sam could fucking fail his paper for all Dean cared, so long as there was sex and Sam in the near future that Dean liked to see as in the next five seconds. He pulled away from Sam's mouth, pulled the headphones up from around Sam's neck and tossed them on the table. He pushed the laptop closed with a little clap and turned back to Sam, an innocent smile on his lips.

"Best be glad I was actually finished with that, Dean, or I would've spanked your ass," grinned Sam as Dean sat back on the couch and threw his legs over his thighs so Dean was straddling his lap.

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, quirking an eyebrow and grinding down on Sam's burgeoning erection, "You still can if you'd like."

"No," gasped Sam, "this is good. _Jesus Christ_, Dean, don't stop."

"Wasn't gonna," breathed Dean, bracing himself on Sam's shoulders as he rocked his hips harder against Sam's. Dean swallowed around the moan that tried to make its way out of his throat and instead grit out, "Lube?"

"S'--_fuck, Dean, yeah, faster_--goddamn it! S'in the bedroom, man."

"Huh, guess we're goin' without lube, then," said Dean as he peeled his t-shirt and undershirt up and over his head.

"Dean!" hissed Sam incredulously, his eyes going wide, "No _way_ are you fucking me without lube, man."

"What're you talkin' 'bout? You're fuckin' me, asshat, and I can take ya' without lube, little brother," replied Dean, already working to get his belt undone.

Sam laughed, "Exactly how much did you have to drink at the bar, De?"

"Not enough for you to feel the need to ask me."

Sam gave him a _look_.

Dean rolled his eyes and thrust hard against Sam causing Sam to groan, "A few beers, sweetheart."

"_Dean_."

"Alright, alright, don't get your boxers in a twist, I had three okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Dean started to pull off Sam's shirt as he murmured, "Still doesn't solve the lube problem."

Sam shook his head in agreement, and to get his hair out of his face, as he looked around for a substitution. He pointed to the end table and asked, "Hand lotion?"

Dean dropped Sam's shirt on the floor and stretched to reach for the pump bottle. "Why the fuck do we have hand lotion?" asked Dean as he twirled the bottle between his hands.

"Dunno, s'probably Dad's; you know how dry his hands get."

"Yeah, let's not talk about dad right now, Sammy."

"Right. Wanna get my pants off now?"

"Oh yeah," grinned Dean, sitting up on his knees so he could pull Sam's sweatpants down over his hips and slide them down to his feet.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam's lack of boxers beneath his sweats and in response Sam said, "You know I don't wear underwear if I'm wearing sweats to bed, man."

"Actually, I didn't know that 'cuz we never do it after either of us s'asleep," replied Dean before pulling off his jeans and boxers and settling himself back over Sam's lap and tonguing Sam's bottom lip.

Sam laughed into Dean's mouth as he fumbled around for the bottle of lotion. He pumped a bit onto his fingers and gently trailed the tip of his index finger over the crease of Dean's ass until Dean was grabbing his hand.

Dean nipped at Sam's lip before pulling back from Sam's mouth and pushing Sam's hand away from his hole, "No you don't," Dean leant to the side and pumped a few squirts of lotion onto his fingers, "Jus' sit back n' relax, Sammy-boy, while I stretch m'self and then ride your cock."

Sam tilted his head back and groaned, "Oh _fuck_, Dean." His hands settled on Dean's hips as his brother clambered onto his knees and Dean's groin was level with his face. He looked at Dean's cock and grinned when it jerked as Dean pushed a finger inside himself.

Sam looked up at the blissed-out expression on Dean's face and his grin widened as he squeezed Dean's hips and sucked Dean into his mouth, right down to the root.

"_Nngh_, Jesus, Sammy, y'dun fuck 'round do you, little brother," grunted Dean, adding a second lotioned finger to prepare himself.

"Mm-mm," affirmed Sam as well as he could with his mouth full of Dean. He tongued at the throbbing vein on the underside and he swallowed around Dean when his brother thrust unintentionally deep into his mouth.

"_Fuck_, Sammy, m'sorry," soothed Dean, stroking Sam's hair away from his forehead. His breath came out in pants as he watched Sam bob his head as best as he could along his cock, and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever seen or felt.

Sam moaned when he watched Dean pump more lotion onto his hand and he knew that Dean was thrusting a third finger into his body; the moan causing Dean to fist his hand in his sweaty, tangled hair.

"_Christ_, Sam, you fuckin' keep moanin' 'round my cock and I'll come down your throat."

Sam pulled back just enough so he could murmur, "Then quit fucking yourself with your fingers and sit on my cock, jerk. _God_."

Dean coated his fingers with more impromptu-lube before fisting Sam's cock and liberally spreading around the lotion, "Such a bitch for sex, Sammy."

"Just a bitch for sex with _you_, De."

"Better be," mumbled Dean, settling himself more comfortably over Sam's lap. "Ready?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down Sam's chest, briefly plucking at his stiff nipples.

Sam chuckled, swallowed hard and squeezed Dean's hips in his huge hands "Are _you _ready?"

"Been ready since last week, Sammy," replied Dean, grabbing Sam's erection with one hand and pressing back on him whilst crushing their mouths together. He groaned into Sam's mouth as he rocked and swiveled until Sam was seated to the hilt in his body.

Sam tossed his head back against the back of the couch and sighed, "_God_, Dean, always so goddamn _tight _no matter how many times we do this."

"Always so fucking _hard_ for me, Sammy, no matter how many times we do this," smirked Dean with a pointed rock of his hips.

Sam's head lolled forward and he moaned quietly as Dean rolled his hips in small circles, getting reacquainted with the slight burn of Sam thick and hard inside of him.

Dean looked up from his ministrations and into Sam's eyes, "Ready to go, little brother?"

Sam slumped down against the couch and rubbed his hands up and down Dean's thighs, "Hey, you wanted to fuck me, told me to sit back n' relax while you ride me, so you get to do all the work."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam but couldn't suppress the grin that tugged at his lips. "_God, _Sammy," said Dean in mock-exasperation as he lifted of Sam, "I _always _gotta do the work, when m'fuckin you or you're fuckin' me. Y'so lazy; just sit there and lemme do all the work 'till you get off."

"Oh?" asked Sam, eyebrow quirking as he rubbed the tips of his fingers into Dean's sides, "Is that what you think?"

"_No_," gasped Dean as he settled back down on Sam's hips, his brother's cock pressed against his prostate. He ground against Sam's lap, putting more pressure on that spot deep inside his body and moaned, "S'what I _know_."

"Yeah? Think we should remedy that, then?" Sam asked, his hands grappling for Dean's hips as Dean pushed up with his knees again.

"God _yes_," agreed Dean placing one of his hands over Sam's on his hip and bracing the other on the back of the couch.

Sam bit his lips as he helped Dean lift from his lap and he groaned through clenched teeth as he felt Dean clenching deliciously tight around every inch of his cock, practically _screaming _when Dean rocked his hips halfway up his dick.

Dean cried out incoherently when Sam thrust up as he pulled him flush against his thighs. He stayed sat on Sam's lap and braced both of his hands against the back of the couch and nuzzled the side of Sam's neck as he allowed Sam to thrust up into his body and lazily rocked his hips, keening every time Sam struck his prostate.

Sam could feel himself already close to climax and he bit his lip harder, lifting Dean quick and settling him back on his cock hard and heavy. He took Dean's earlobe in his mouth and suckled as he moaned, "Shit, _De, _m'fuckin' close."

Dean swallowed and brought one of Sam's hand from his hip and wrapped it around his leaking cock, "_Mm_, me too, Sammy, c'mon." He threw his arms around Sam's neck and brought their mouths together, his cock and Sam's hand trapped between their slick chests. Dean wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into Sam's mouth, greedily feeding off of all the sounds Sam had to offer. He rocked faster and harder; back against Sam's cock and into Sam's hand; the added friction of Sam's hard stomach driving him insane.

Sam swallowed Dean's moan as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and he pumped Dean with fast sure strokes as he thrust, and thrust, and _thrust _into Dean's tight heat. He could feel the familiar tingle coursing through his spine as warmth pooled in his belly and began to spread through his body. Sam worked Dean's cock faster as he felt his balls tightening. "Gonna come, Dean--_Jesus, fuck, harder, De_--m'gonna, _God_, there."

Dean tightened his muscles and rode Sam harder, "_Do it_, Sammy, c'mon, come in me, love the feel of your come in me." Dean threw his head back, droplets of sweat flying off in the process. He pressed his lips against Sam's again and growled, "C'mon, Sammy, come for me."

That did Sam in. His eyes clenched tightly closed as he held fast to Dean's hip and filled his brother with his release with a long drawn out moan of his name.

Dean felt Sam's hand squeeze hard around his cock as he watched Sam come, and the added pressure on his over stimulated flesh and the feel of Sam's come wet and hot inside him, and the press of him against his prostate had him shooting off between their bodies; hot come splashing against their bellies as he bit into Sam's shoulder to muffle his whimpers of pleasure.

Sam stroked Dean through his orgasm and kissed the top of his brother's head when he shuddered and sighed against his neck.

Dean soothed the teeth marks he left on Sam's shoulder with his tongue and hummed, "Thank you, Sammy, love you so much."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him tight to his chest, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as he sighed, completely content, "Mhm, love you, Dean," he shifted and groaned at the pull on his cock, "but you're kind of heavy and my bits are tender."

Dean huffed out a laugh against Sam's neck and lifted his hips so Sam could pull out. He collapsed against Sam's side and pulled him down on the couch so that they were lying chest to chest. He curled his arms up against Sam's chest and tucked his head beneath Sam's chin as Sam slung an arm across his waist, the other coming up to wrap around his back. Dean kissed Sam's sternum and fingered Sam's collarbone as they laid there reveling in the warmth of each others bodies and the post orgasmic lethargy.

Dean let his eyes close and he could feel Sam's chest rise and fall with even breaths. He sighed and a thought crossed his mind and he smirked against his little brother's chest.

"Hey, Sammy?" whispered Dean.

"Hm?"

Dean pressed closer to Sam's body as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over them. He kissed Sam's chest and said, a mischievous glint in his eye, "Remind me to thank Dad for buying that hand lotion."


End file.
